memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Jan Friedman
Michael Jan Friedman is an author of a number of Star Trek novels and comics, including the books Faces of Fire, , and the series of novels centering on Jean-Luc Picard's first command. Friedman is also credited for having co-written the story for the }}. He has also written novelizations of TNG episodes, including "Relics" and "All Good Things..." ''Star Trek'' bibliography Prose stories thumb|''Death in Winter'', the latest release from Michael Jan Friedman. * Double, Double (''TOS'' novel, 1989) * A Call to Darkness (''TNG'' novel, 1989) * Doomsday World (TNG novel, with Carmen Carter, Peter David, and Robert Greenberger, 1990) * Fortune's Light (TNG novel, 1991) * (TOS novel, 1991) * (TNG novel, 1991) * Faces of Fire (TOS novel, 1992) * The Disinherited (TOS novel, with Peter David and Robert Greenberger, 1992) * Relics (TNG novelization, 1992) * Shadows on the Sun (TOS novel, 1993) * All Good Things... (TNG novelization, 1994) * Requiem (TNG novel, with Kevin Ryan, 1994) * Mystery of the Missing Crew (TNG Starfleet Academy novel, 1995) * Secret of the Lizard People (TNG Starfleet Academy novel, 1995) * (TNG novel, 1995) * (TNG novel, 1996) * (''DS9'' novel, 1996) * Wrath of the Prophets (DS9 novel, with Peter David and Robert Greenberger, 1997) * Federation Travel Guide (reference book) * , Book 3: Her Klingon Soul (''VOY'' novel, 1997) * Day of Honor (VOY novelization, 1997) * Planet X (TNG novel, 1998) *''Q's Guide to the Continuum'' (reference book, with Robert Greenberger, 1998) * The Captain's Table, Book 2: Dujonian's Hoard (TNG novel, 1998) * My Brother's Keeper, Book 1: (TOS novel, 1999) * My Brother's Keeper, Book 2: (TOS novel, 1999) * My Brother's Keeper, Book 3: (TOS novel, 1999) * , Book 6: The First Virtue (TNG novel, with Christie Golden, 1999) * New Worlds, New Civilizations (ST anthology) * "Old Souls" (DS9 short story, 1999) * The Valiant (TNG novel, 2000) * "The Avenger" (TOS short story, 2000) * Starfleet: Year One (novel, 2002) * Gauntlet (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2002) * (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2002) * Three (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2003) * (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2003) * "What Dreams May Come" (TNG short story, 2004) * Enigma (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2004) * Maker (Star Trek: Stargazer novel, 2004) * "Darkness" (Star Trek: Stargazer short story, 2005) * Death in Winter (TNG novel, 2005) Comic stories *''Star Trek - The Modala Imperative 1-4'' (TOS comic book, 1991) * Return to Raimon * Murder, Most Foul * The Derelict * The Hero Factor * Serafin's Survivors * Shadows in the Garden * The Pilot * The Battle Within * The Pay Off! * The Noise of Justice * The Impostor * Whoever Fights Monsters * The Hand of the Assassin! * Holiday on Ice * Prisoners of the Ferengi * I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing * The Weapon * The Lesson * The Star Lost, Part 1: The Flight of the Albert Einstein * The Star Lost, Part 2: Mourning Star * The Star Lost, Part 3: Trapped * The Star Lost, Part 4: The Barrier * The Star Lost, Part 5: Homecoming * The Return of Okona, Part 1: Family Reunion * The Return of Okona, Part 2: Strangers in Strange Lands * The Return of Okona, Part 3: The Final Battle * The Return of Okona, Part 4: The Remembered One * The Rift * Kingdom of the Damned * Wet Behind the Ears * The Way of the Warrior * Devil's Brew * The Dogs of War * Shore Leave in Shanzibar! * Consorting With the Devil! * Dirty Work * Bridges * Bone of Contention * Separation Anxiety * Second Chances * Strange Bedfellows * Restoration * Childish Things (with Kevin Ryan) * The Maze (with Kevin Ryan) * The Worst of Both Worlds * The Belly of the Beast * The Armies of the Night * And Death Shall Have No Dominion * The Rich and the Dead! * Reductions & Deductions * Hidden Agendas! * The Good of the Many * Companionship * Of Two Minds * Bodies of Evidence * Children of Chaos * Mother of Madness * Brothers in Darkness * The Victim * A Matter of Conscience * The Deceivers * The Truth Elusive * Just Desserts * Friends and Other Strangers * The Bajoran and the Beast * Dreams Die * The Last Verse * War and Madness, Part 1: The First Casualty * War and Madness, Part 2: A Handful of Dust * War and Madness, Part 3: The Dying of the Light * War and Madness, Part 4: Ceremony of Innocence * War and Madness, Part 5: Cry Havoc * Suspect * Gateway * The Unconquered * Artificiality * The Abandoned * Thin Ice * ''The Broken Moon * Convergence, Part 2: Future Imperiled (with Howard Weinstein) * | }} * Out of Time * The Landmark Crossover (with Mike W. Barr) * ''Shadowheart category:star Trek authors category:comic writers